Emerald Lightning
by FoxFira
Summary: Dumbledore has made a grave mistake and Lady Magic will be trying to fix it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everypony, FoxFira here! I am going to attempt the challenge MEGAandBIT has given for a Harry Potter being raised by Zecora.  
Disclaimer!- I own nothing of this idea or My Little Pony/Harry Potter

* * *

Lady Magic decided that since Albus Too-Many-Middle-Names Dumbledore had plans for the newest Potter, she would send him somewhere he'd be loved and taught until he was needed on Earth. As Dumbledore left Harry James Potter on the doorstep and appearated away, Lady Magic sent the child to a different dimension where people were ponies and each had a piece of magic within them, more so than others while some could fly. To help him blend in with the other ponies, Lady Magic turned him into a baby Unicorn, a pony that could cast magic.

Bundled up in his blanket and surrounded by his basket, Baby Harry slept on without waking while Lady Magic sent him as far into the Pony Dimension as she could before letting Nature take its course. Just after Lady Magic retreated to her world a female zebra marked pony came across the basket and carried him into her home. The zebra was named Zecora and she felt the powerful magic held in this baby unicorn's body as he opened bright green eyes that focused on her own.

Before he could start to cry out, Zecora placed a bottle of milk in his mouth as she then changed his diaper quickly. "Emerald Lightning you shall be to fulfill your destiny." she muttered to the little Unicorn Colt, who fell asleep when she picked him up and sat in her small rocking chair made of bamboo.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own 'Harry Potter' nor 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'

* * *

Harry, now named Emerald Lightning, woke up to see a strange looking Zebra that talked to him softly,"Thy Little One, you must crawl before you run." Harry had just tired himself out by trying to run around her bamboo pole. She fed him creamy milk, rocked him to sleep, changed his diapers, and read him to sleep. Soon Emerald took up her pretty rhyming. Zecora was very proud of her adopted colt.

He was grasping how to move easily and even managed to levitate himself out of his crib a few times. She would teach him her brews and what plants he could eat in their forest. Zecora wanted to teach her Emerald Lightning everything she knew. She soon had the urge to Dance happily around her fire in joy as her son grasped the concepts of moving and even how to relax on his own pole of bamboo in meditation.

Emerald adored his new Mommy and soon began speaking much like her, making her so happy that she nearly cheered like those excited ponies he saw outside the forest. On the first day of 'Magic Kindergarten', Emerald managed to creep the other colts by rhyming,"Emerald Lightning is my name and I really want to play that game." They kicked him away from the open field they were playing in and Emerald was sad when his Mommy picked him up.

"What is it son, no one to call Number One?" Mommy guessed easily, talking about his friend count. "None, Mommy, none. Not even a little Number One." Emerald replied, cuddling up her side with tears dripping from his eyes. She glared over at some other mothers and nudged Emerald up onto her back so she could trot home faster than he could keep up with.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own 'Harry Potter' nor 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'

* * *

Soon he became the quiet outcast in Magical Kindergarten until Mama Zecora took him to the library, where Emerald was quickly introduced to the very excited Pinky Pie who wanted to throw him a Welcoming Party. He was stunned by her actions and was even more so when he was introduced to the rest: Applejack, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Flutter Shy, and Rainbow Dash.

At first he was wary around Spike the baby dragon until Spike took him around the ever growing Library to find some very interesting books he could read. It was also quite interesting to see the Mane Six try to 'teach' him how to speak normally instead of rhyming like Mama Zecora. When they told him about writing to the Princesses about himself, Emerald went bright red at their complements at his fast learning.

They didn't know about his schooling, so he only acted like a overly eager to learn unicorn colt. Some months later Emerald was stunned at being the Ring Carrier for Twilight's Brother's wedding to Princess Cadence, who confused Twilight by not recognizing her as her favorite foalsitting job. Emerald was sure to tell Mama Zecora what was happening and told Twilight,"I am crazy, yes I am, but I will not become the over cooked ham."

He heard the 'Princess' singing about not loving Shining Armour and reported to Twilight only to be knocked out with her. When they woke back up, Twilight was tortured mentally by the false princess only to later find the real Princess Cadence, who did their little chant from foalhood to prove she was the real Cadence. Emerald kept silent as he just followed them along and was flown out of the cave when they went air born from the cart.

Emerald stared at the Changeling Queen in shock as her army and self were blasted out of Equestria. He could feel a heavy headache was growing until a dark coated Princess walked up and massaged his temples gently. "Hello, young Emerald Lightning. May I join you for this lovely evening?" Princess Luna rhymed playfully, hoping to have some company during the reception.

Emerald nodded happily at the Night Princess and they helped prepare the actual wedding before watching as Princess Cadence and Shining Armour exchanged vows. After the party moved outdoors, Twilight began singing with the music DJPon3, also known as Vinyl Scratch, began playing on Pinkie's command. The beautiful couple danced the first slow song and got ready to leave after thanking the Mane Six one last time. Princess Cadence threw her banquet out the window and Rarity fought for it with some other fillies and mares.

Emerald felt extremely tired as Mama Zecora carried them to their guest rooms at the castle and fell asleep before his head even got close to his fluffy pillow. Princess Luna watched over his dreams that night and made sure he would not get any sort of nightmare. Zecora nodded to the Night Princess before meditating herself to sleep on a extra bamboo pole.

* * *

Reviews:

VANDON WILES: I actually got the ideas for this chapter from your reviews. Thank you.

Guest: I agree completely.

Broena & SailorNova007: I am still learning how to create stories on and hope this is a good start.


	4. AN

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!

I am currently hounded by the curse that is Senior High School homework. I would have made a new chapter soon if not for the fact I am trying to pass Physics. Please, if you are watching this story, just wait until I can get used to the classes completely for me to create new chapters. I am sorry for not updating sooner but I'm, just so busy.

-FoxFira


End file.
